


[Fanart] Situation Normal: All Fogged Up

by kaitovsheiji



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel 616
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitovsheiji/pseuds/kaitovsheiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the story by the same name written by fandomfrolics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Story Banner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandomfrolics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfrolics/gifts).



> For the Cap/IM Reverse Big Bang 2016!  
> I had a lot of fun working on these and I really really enjoyed working with fandomfrolics (she's great, you should go read all of her fics).

Title banner with and without the fog up front because that damn armor deserves to be shown off after 8+ hours of work on it!


	2. Comic pages

 

(please ignore how Tony's hair goes from floppy to spiky in a second)

 


	3. Extras

As you can see we spent a lot of time in this fic.

 

(here, have a clean pic of Steve's room because _Wanda_ )


End file.
